Full Moon Rising
Full Moon Rising is a story written by Aceon. The story has three chapters, the first of these being published on April 26, 2012.__TOC__ Summary The story opens with Nightmare Moon's son, Dark Flame, returning to earth in a massive fireball. The mane six go to investigate and are soon in a race for their lives. Upon hearing that Princess Celestia is still in power and that the Main Six actually enjoy her rule, Dark Flame descends into a terrible rage. He chases them through the forest and captures Spike and Fluttershy. He releases Spike and uses his magic to stop Rainbow Dash from attacking him, nearly killing her. He flies off with Fluttershy towards Canterlot. Twilight and Applejack chase after him, leaving Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike at the hospital with Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, Fluttershy awakens and Dark Flame sweet talks her into telling him the location of Canterlot. After she tells him Dark Flame sets her down and continues his quest to destroy Celestia. When he finds her they enter a deadly battle which is so fiecre it can be seen miles away be Twilight and Applejack. Twilight and Applejack come upon Fluttershy, who refuses to believe that Dark Flame is evil. After explaining events that Fluttershy had been absent for, Applejack and Twilight are surprised when Fluttershy enters a "Flutterrage." and bolts towards Canterlot. Meanwhile, Dark Flame had defeated Celestia and was about to kill her when Princess Luna attacks him. She then recognizes him as her son and tries to reason with him, but to no avail. Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy burst into the room and Dark Flame immediately attacks them. Luna takes the blow for them and is knocked through a wall. Dark Flame decides to finish her off when he catches sight of her cutie mark. Luna explains that she did not return for him because the Elements of Harmony erased some of her memory. Dark Flame misinterprets this and thinks that Celestia had cursed Luna. He then leaves to find a cure for the curse. The story ends with Celestia and the others going to Ponyville to check on Rainbow Dash. Characters Dark Flame is an original character made by the author. He is a giant, black Alicorn with the same mane as Luna and a purple flame for a cutie mark. he plays the role of the Protagonist of the story. He is a villain and as such is motivated by selfish desires. However, unlike a villain, he is also motivated by the love for his mother. Fluttershy '''plays the role of the damsel in distress when she is kidnapped by Dark Flame. She seems to break the traditional Fluttershy stereotype when she storms off to attack dark Flame. However, in most scenes she is seen as weak and helpless. '''Princess Luna comes in during the last chapter when she engages her son in battle. She is seen as being loving toward her sister and son. Princess Celestia is seen as an antagonist. She appears to be the driving force of dark Flame's hate. She also plays the role of antagonist when she battles Dark Flame. Reception The story was received well. Fans of the story demanded a sequel, which the author has promised to deliver. Category:Fan fiction